The present invention relates to a washing item receptacle for a flat washing item in a dishwasher, in particular in a domestic dishwasher.
It is known to provide a washing item receptacle for a flat washing item in a dishwasher, which comprises a plurality of vertical support elements for the flat washing item which project rigidly from the base of the washing item receptacle.
Furthermore, washing item receptacles for a flat washing item in a dishwasher are known, the vertical support elements of which projecting from the base of the washing item receptacle can be manually moved into the base of the washing item receptacle. For reasons of ease of use, here a plurality of support elements is combined in each case to form a comb-shaped unit, which can only be folded down as a whole. Examples of this can be found in the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,195 and the publication WO 00/49935 A1. Before introducing a flat washing item a moved comb-shaped unit is therefore to be manually raised from the base of the washing item receptacle into a vertical support position.
In the vertical support position, all support units of a washing item receptacle or a comb-shaped unit therefore project into the space above the base of the washing item receptacle, even when only partially loaded with flat washing items. Loading the washing item receptacle with washing items of another shape is hindered as a result.